Les Mistrals Gagnants
by capaldieu
Summary: "Qu'importait que Bucky ne se souvienne pas totalement de sa vie passée. Qu'importait que l'homme assis à côté de Steve ne soit plus réellement l'arrogant et touchant séducteur qu'il était avant la guerre. Steve n'était pas non plus tout à fait la même personne." Songfic sur la chanson "Les Mistrals Gagnants" de Renaud.


_Ah... m'asseoir sur un banc__  
__Cinq minutes avec toi__  
__Et regarder les gens__  
__Tant qu'y en a_

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, à Brooklyn, comme au bon vieux temps. Parfum âcre et paysage d'acier et de béton avaient peuplé leur imaginaire depuis leur enfance, et ils étaient forcés de constater que certaines choses, décidément, ne changeaient jamais.

Et ils étaient forcés de constater, que, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes.

Pour la première fois, Steve Rogers regrettait l'invention du sérum qui lui avait permis de devenir Captain America, ce héros de la nation aimé de tous. Car si celui-ci l'avait rendu plus fort, plus admiré, plus aimé, tout simplement, plus _visible_, il n'avait apporté que malheur et désespoir dans le cœur de Steve.

Car le cœur du Capitaine Rogers était entièrement entremêlé à l'image du Sergent Bucky Barnes.

_Te parler du bon temps__  
__Qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra_

Steve avait cherché Bucky des semaines après l'affrontement sur l'héliporteur. Il avait examiné chaque piste avec obstination, délaissant souvent, à la surprise générale, ses devoirs pour poursuivre un fantôme. Sam avait fini par comprendre que si la loyauté de son ami à sa nation était incommensurable, elle ne représentait rien en comparaison à celle qu'il vouait à Bucky.

Devant l'inefficacité des recherches, Steve avait semblé proche de sombrer dans le désespoir. Et puis, un jour, sans explication, il avait retrouvé le Soldat de l'Hiver dans son appartement. Sam philosophait souvent avec Natasha, et ils avaient conclus que Steve n'avait pas sauvé Bucky mais qu'iils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement.

Qu'importait que Bucky ne se souvienne pas totalement de sa vie passée. Qu'importait que l'homme assis à côté de Steve ne soit plus réellement l'arrogant et touchant séducteur qu'il était avant la guerre. Steve n'était pas non plus tout à fait la même personne.

_En serrant dans ma main__  
__Tes p'tits doigts_

Bucky ne se souvenait que très confusément de sa vie passée. Ses parents, ses conquêtes n'étaient que des ombres à moitié effacées. Le seul souvenir vivace qui se dégageait, inscrit dans le marbre de sa conscience, était un petit mot. Un seul petit mot, en cinq lettres, qui était en réalité un prénom. Un seul petit prénom qui était comme « plus grand à l'intérieur », refermant une foule de souvenirs, de sensations, de _sentiments_.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver était redevenu Bucky à la seule résonance de ces cinq lettres. A présent, et plus que jamais, il savait qu'il ne serait plus James Buchanan Barnes, car il ne se rappelait pas d'une seule chose à son sujet. Non, il ne se souvenait que de Bucky, Bucky, ce surnom stupide donné dans une cour d'école, Bucky, ce surnom murmuré en remerciement par une voix faible et malade, Bucky, ce surnom qui était devenu son identité le jour où il avait rencontré cet avorton qui allait devenir son meilleur ami.

Car cet abruti de Bucky Barnes n'était rien sans ce minable de Steve Rogers.

_Pi donner а bouffer__  
__а des pigeons idiots__  
__Leur filer des coups d'pied__  
__Pour de faux_

Ainsi, Steve passait ses journées à raconter à Bucky leur vie d'avant. Il lui parlait de ses parents, évitaient d'évoquer les siens. Il lui décrivait le Brooklyn des années 30, lui expliquait que les temps étaient durs mais qu'ils étaient aussi délicieux, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il lui racontait comment il se fourrait toujours dans des bagarres plus grandes que lui, et comment Bucky, ce formidable meilleur ami, venait toujours le secourir au bon moment. Il lui déroulait la liste de ses conquêtes, et son obsession des doubles rendez-vous. Evidement, Steve lui exposait à quel point chaque double rendez-vous échouait, et comment Bucky repartait avec non pas une fille, mais deux. Il lui racontait aussi comment Bucky était un jeune homme populaire, et aimé de tous, et surtout de toutes.

Mais il taisait le plus important, à savoir que personne ne l'avait sûrement aimé plus que Steve. Cet élément était implicite, mais il était crié à travers chaque inflexion de voix, chaque geste, chaque regard, chaque respiration.

_Et entendre ton rire__  
__Qui lézarde les murs__  
__Qui sait surtout guérir__  
__Mes blessures_

Bucky taquinait Steve, lui signalant que malgré son gain de muscle, il était toujours aussi maladroit avec les femmes. Qu'il s'agissait là d'une tare incurable, et que le petit Rogers, même devenu grand, ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec le souvenir de ce qu'avait été Bucky Barnes.

Et Steve riait sous la fausse offense, de son rire franc, immense, qui avait toujours provoqué chez Bucky cette chaleur au creux de l'estomac. Aujourd'hui encore, en dépit de tous les évènements passés, ce rire réchauffait Bucky de l'intérieur, semblant faire fondre, au moins pour un temps, les barrières glacées qui avaient entouré la conscience du Soldat de l'Hiver pendant tant d'années. Aussi Bucky passait-il la majorité de son temps à essayer de faire rire Steve, comme au bon vieux temps. Ses plaisanteries se moquaient gentiment de lui, car il savait que ce minable de Rogers ne s'en offenserait pas, et les accepteraient même comme une demi-vérité. Alors, pour prouver que rien n'avait changé, Bucky taquinait Steve et lui donnait les qualificatifs les plus dépréciateurs, même si, comme dans le passé, son cœur hurlait le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

_Te raconter un peu__  
__Comment j'étais, mino__  
__Les bombecs fabuleux__  
__Qu'on piquait chez l'marchand__  
__Car en sac et Mintho__  
__Caramels а un franc__  
__Et les Mistral gagnants_  
_Te raconter la Terre__  
__En te bouffant des yeux_

Et Steve parlait, inlassablement, parfois jusqu'à des heures avancées de la nuit, sur ce même banc, pour chasser les insomnies de son ami. C'était devenu leur tradition tacite, une habitude inamovible de leurs vies brisées. Sur ce banc, ils n'étaient plus Captain America et le Soldat de l'Hiver, ni le Capitaine Rogers et le Sergent Barnes de la 107ème division. Ils étaient simplement Steve et Bucky, deux gosses de Brooklyn qui auraient donné le monde l'un pour l'autre.

Rien n'était plus précieux pour Steve que ces moments d'intimité. Sur ce banc, seulement en présence de Bucky, il pouvait se servir du prétexte de raconter le roman de leur vie pour détailler son profil à loisir, toujours à la recherche d'une inflexion inédite dans son regard, d'une expression qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Suite à ces longues entrevues, Steve croquait Bucky dans son carnet, et revivait inlassablement ces moments fugaces, comme on essaie de retenir de la fumée entre ses doigts. Steve tentait de rattraper éperdument ces 70 années de séparation, vivant, comme auparavant, par Bucky, pour Bucky, à travers Bucky, épousant ses joies et surtout ses démons.

_Te parler de ta mère__  
__Un p'tit peu__  
__Et sauter dans les flaques__  
__Pour la faire râler__  
__Bousiller nos godasses__  
__Et s'marrer_

_Et entendre ton rire__  
__Comme on entend la mer__  
__S'arrêter, repartir__  
__En arrière_

Les jours s'égrenant, la mémoire de Bucky se dévoilait, Steve en son centre, tel un astre solaire éclairant un rayon toujours plus large de souvenirs. Etrangement, sous la lumière de son ami, chaque jour paraissait rieur et radieux il semblait qu'un éternel ciel azur eut recouvert Brooklyn pendant la Grande Dépression. Bucky se souvenait à présent de chaque plaisanterie, de chaque aventure, de chaque folie entreprises avec Steve. Même les dangereux risques pris pour dérober des médicaments à l'apothicaire afin de conjurer une énième maladie devenaient une partie de rigolade, car Bucky se rappelait du sourire de remerciement de Steve, et plus encore du mouvements de ses propres entrailles suite à ce sourire.

Au-delà de tout, Bucky se rappelait de ce fameux rire. Et il l'écoutait encore aujourd'hui, religieusement, profondément, recueillant chacune de ses modulations comme les chercheurs d'or recueillaient la moindre paillette brillante dans les vieux westerns.

___Te raconter surtout__  
__Les Carambars d'antan__  
__Et les coco-boèrs__  
__Et les vrais roudoudous__  
__Qui nous coupaient les lèvres__  
__Et nous niquaient les dents__  
__Et les Mistral gagnants_

Steve taisait certaines parts de l'histoire. Il évitait soigneusement de parler, par exemple, de ces fameux soirs où, pelotonnés dans le noir pour soi-disant conjurer le froid, il sentait les lèvres de Bucky s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur sa nuque. Il ne parlait pas non plus de ces moments où, Bucky dormant, Steve croquait jusqu'à ses moindres mouvements de cils, et imaginait parfois, sans le vouloir, combien il serait délicieux d'embrasser ses paupières endormies.

Un jour, Bucky s'était rappelé, soudainement, de leurs séances de danse. Ils avaient longuement détaillé ces séances, se remémorant les innombrables maladresses de Steve et les toutes aussi nombreuses moqueries de Bucky qui s'en étaient suivies. Mais quand ils étaient rentrés, chacun seul dans sa chambre, Steve avait noyé son visage sous des litres d'eau froide, tentant d'ignorer la brûlure causée par ces réminiscences. Une fois encore, il avait tût un élément conséquent de l'histoire par peur d'être rejeté par peur de d'embarrasser Bucky par désir de ne pas, en supplément de ses soucis déjà conséquents, déranger son ami.

Oui Steve se souvenait de ses séances d'apprentissage. Oui Steve se souvenait de ses moments de rire et de complicité. Mais toujours, il se souvenait du bonheur douloureux de presser le corps de Bucky contre le sien. Plus encore, il se rappelait les plaisanteries de Bucky, et de l'étrange habitude qu'il avait prise pour que la danse soit « encore plus réaliste ». Oui, Steve se rappelait de la sensation provoquées par l'effleurement des lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes, et du silence confortable qui s'en suivait.

En réalité, il ne se souvenait que de ça depuis bientôt plus de 70 ans.

_Ah... m'asseoir sur un banc__  
__Cinq minutes avec toi__  
__Regarder le soleil__  
__Qui s'en va_

Bucky se souvenait de ces moments, aussi. Il s'en rappelait, il en rêvait, clairement, précisément. Mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou de la production d'un cerveau malade. Il savait qu'il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Steve, quelque chose qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez les autres filles. Dans ses rêveries, les lèvres de Steve étaient toujours plus douces et plus tendres que celles de n'importe quelle jeune femme. Il revivait constamment ces instants où la main de son ami était serrée dans la sienne, et où le temps semblait s'arrêter, comme si la vie n'avait eu d'autre but que de les réunir. Oh, Bucky aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre ces instants, ou ne serait-ce que pour avoir la certitude de leur réalité.

Mais l'inconvénient était que Bucky Barnes n'avait désormais plus rien à donner.

_Te parler du bon temps__  
__Qu'est mort et je m'en fous__  
__Te dire que les méchants__  
__C'est pas nous_

Steve percevait perpétuellement cette tristesse incommensurable dans les yeux de Bucky. Il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose à son ami, et désespérait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il se rappelait lui avoir présenté Natasha, pensant que peut-être, une femme pourrait lui apporter le réconfort que Steve ne parvenait pas à donner. Alors Natasha avait essayé, à la fois maîtresse et confidente. Cependant, après un temps, ce petit jeu avec cessé, et il semblait que l'intouchable Veuve Noire ce fut blessée au combat. Par une froide après-midi d'hiver, peu après une des entrevues de Steve et Bucky sur leur banc favori, la jeune femme était allée trouver Steve et, le regard blessé, lui avait avoué une de ses plus grandes peurs : Bucky aimait en effet quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui l'avait perdu depuis longtemps. Et Steve, dans sa confusion, dans son déni des choses, avait refusé l'évidence et avait laissé partir Natasha, chacun le cœur brisé.

Par la suite, Bucky avait été rongé par le remord, désolé d'avoir provoqué le départ d'une femme qu'il appréciait et que Steve tenait en haute estime. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne valait certainement pas mieux que cette part de lui qui était le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Steve se contentait de poser une main presque tremblante sur son épaule, et de lui expliquer que Bucky Barnes avait toujours été un gentil briseur de cœurs, tout en oubliant de mentionner qu'il avait souvent piétiné le sien par inadvertance.

_Que si moi je suis barge__  
__Ce n'est que de tes yeux__  
__Car ils ont l'avantage__  
__D'être deux_

Devant cette confiance aveugle, Bucky tentait, comme dans le passé, de montrer à Steve à quel point il tenait à lui. Mais Steve était sourd, et Bucky maladroit. Alors qu'avec ses anciennes conquêtes, avec Natasha, il avait toujours été un bon parleur, il devenait le plus stupide des jeunes soupirants devant son ami, allant parfois jusqu'à rougir seul dans le noir à la nuit tombée. Il refusait souvent de rentrer jusqu'à tard le soir, utilisant le prétexte de l'obscurité et des basses température pour se rapproche du corps de son voisin. La situation était aussi agréable que terriblement mortifiante, et dans ses rares instants, Bucky avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 17 ans. Quand il se retrouvait seul, les yeux rieurs de Steve dansait toujours devant les siens. Il s'agissait de la partie de l'apparence de Steve qu'il préférait, car ils n'avaient nullement changé depuis le sérum. Quand Bucky regardait Steve dans les yeux, il voyait toujours le minable petit avorton autour duquel il avait construit l'ensemble de son univers.

_Et entendre ton rire__  
__S'envoler aussi haut__  
__Que s'envolent les cris__  
__Des oiseaux_

Malgré l'impétueux désir de révéler ses sentiments, Bucky restait muet, ne souhaitant à aucun prix briser le délicat équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé. Avec Steve, il se sentait capable de tout faire le deuil de son monde l'acceptation de sa culpabilité pleine et entière les symptômes des horreurs qu'HYDRA lui avait fait subir. Sans lui, il risquait de redevenir le Soldat. Il avait ainsi refusé de raconter à Steve le réel événement déclencheur de sa perte de mémoire : après avoir été capturé par l'HYDRA, il avait lutté pendant des jours, refusant de devenir leur instrument. Ce n'est qu'après avoir appris la mort de Steve qu'il avait définitivement abandonné le combat, et sombré dans le puit de l'oubli afin de faire disparaît la douleur qui déchirait chaque fibre de son corps.

_Te raconter enfin__  
__Qu'il faut aimer la vie__  
__Et l'aimer même si__  
__Le temps est assassin__  
__Et emporte avec lui__  
__Les rires des enfants_

Un jour, peut-être, Steve osera montrer ses dessins à Bucky. Un jour, peut-être, Bucky fera danser Steve une nouvelle fois. Un jour, peut-être, par accident, la main de Steve effleurera un peu trop longtemps celle de Bucky. Mais pour l'instant, ces sentiments sont tus. Ils sont présents, constamment, comme ils l'ont toujours étés : lancinants, passionnés, déchirants. Un jour, peut-être, auront-ils le courage de se les avouer.

Mais pour l'instant, en dépit du temps, en dépit des horreurs, en dépit de la guerre, en dépit de la séparation, Steve et Bucky sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

_Et les Mistral gagnants__  
__Et les Mistral gagnants_


End file.
